Personalidades entremezcladas
by hatsujaya
Summary: Cierto dia uno chico de cabello negro y ojos dorados llega apresuradamente a la region de Kanto, sin imaginar lo que le espera tanto a él como a su sempai Blue. ¿Podran los dos safarse de ese problema sin levantar sospechas entre los demas holders?.Random, muy random Capitulo 2: ¿Y ahora que?
1. Capitulo 1: ¡Y todo por un manga!

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka y Yamamoto Satoshi ToT

**Personalidades entremezcladas**

Capitulo 1: ¡Y todo por un manga!

Los días eran tranquilos y acogedores en la región de Kanto. El día de hoy no era excepción, el sol brillaba intensamente anunciando que era el día perfecto para hacer una caminata. Un joven parecía disfrutar de la vista de los paisajes, mientras corría apresuradamente, pero el hoy no tenía tiempo para un paseo tranquilo.

- Debo… llegar… a tiempo… sino Red-sempai ira a buscar alguna batalla pokemon… y no podre obtener el manga que me prometió – sus palabras podían salir apenas de su boca debido a lo agitado que se encontraba. Después de todo correr con ese intenso sol, era una tortura.

- Ya me voy – Cierto chico que se despedía mientras salía de su casa y se acomodaba su preciada gorra roja. Sin embargo, escucho una voz familiar detrás suyo - … ¿eh?

- ¡Red-sempai, NO SE VAYAAAAAHH! –

- … ¿Gold? ¡aaaaahhhhhh! - volteo para ver a su amigo, pero termino siendo embestido por él, terminando en el suelo.

- Auch… Eso sí que dolió…. Perdón Red-sempai! – mientras se ponía de pie noto que embistió a su ídolo por haber corrido sin parar. Le dio su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

- ¿Qué rayos pasa Gold? Casi me matas –

- Jajaja, Vamos sempai, es normal que este así, no puedo evitarlo. Vine a buscarlo rápidamente antes de que se fuera a ver a Green-sempai para retarlo a una pelea. No espero por tener ese manga…

- ¿manga? ¿Cuál manga?

- Eh, ¿Ya se olvidó sempai? Hoy día me daría el manga que tanto quiero.

- Mmm ¿hablas por el manga del concurso? – al decir esto, Gold asintió – aaah, ahora lo recuerdo, pero que yo sepa el día que acordamos era mañana.

- ¿C-cómo? – Gold se puso a hacer memoria para recordar el día acordado, dándose cuenta que su sempai estaba en lo correcto: el día era mañana, no hoy. Sin embargo, no aceptaría su error - E-es enserio, nosotros acordamos hoy, lo más seguro es que se confundió con la fecha.

- ¿Enserio? – Red no le dio más vueltas al asunto. Después de todo, él no era alguien que recordara ciertas cosas – pero ahora no podré darte ese manga.

- ¡¿POR QUEE?! – La expresión de Gold era una mezcla de tristeza junto con desesperación, lo que pareció gracioso a Red – Seguro que es una venganza, por haberlo casi aplastado, no sabía que era ese tipo de persona sempai…..-

- No se trata de eso, veras…-

- Peor aun, venderá el manga para poder conseguir mucho dinero….–

- Eh, que NO se trata de eso Gold, no te acuerdas que…-

- Y al final otra persona ganara ese preciado premio, y yo sufriré mientras usted sempai se reirá de una manera malévola y ….

- ¡ GOLD, déjame explicarte! – Red se cansó de escuchar el loco pensamiento de Gold y decidió obtener su atención gritándole – Por Arceus Gold, ¿Como puedes tener esa imaginación?, Acuérdate que el manga no lo tengo yo, sino Blue.

- ¿Qué lo tiene Blue sempai?, Ahora que lo recuerdo…

_Flashback_

_Ya era común para los pokedex holders de la tres primeras generaciones realizar una reunión cada cierto tiempo. Esta vez el lugar de encuentro era la casa de Red. Algunas personas como Sapphire y el dueño de casa, aprovechaban aquella reunión para realizar unos combates de entrenamiento._

_ Es asi que los otros 9 holders se encontraban afuera de la casa viendo la pelea pokemon de ellos dos._

- _Deberíamos planear salir a un día de campo – decía Blue mientras miraba sin mucho interés la pelea – Siempre que terminamos reuniéndonos solo es para pelear. No mas recuerden como quedo el gimnasio de Green._

_El aludido solo volteo cuando escucho su nombre sin decir nada. Pero Blue estaba en lo correcto, la reunión anterior se llevó a cabo en el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, si bien fue difícil al principio, lograron convérselo (aunque realmente fue obligado por Blue y Red), todo para que al final su preciado gimnasio quedara hecho un desastre con la pelea de los 2 entrenadores._

- _Pero un día de campo es aburrido…-_

- _Entonces di una mejor idea Gold – Cristal lo miro, esperando a que se le ocurriera algo, pero al parecer no tenía nada en mente._

_Ruby, quien había estado escuchando toda la conversación de sus sempais, iba a proponer algo; sin embargo, fue detenido por Blue – Dime que tu idea no tiene nada que ver con embellecer a nuestros pokemon – al tener como respuesta un gran silencio, supuso que estaba en lo correcto._

- _Solo era una sugerencia – se excusó._

- _¿Por qué no me sorprende?- expresó Emerald tan bajamente que solo pudo ser oído por Cristal, quien sonrió._

- _Entonces un día de campo será, a menos que alguien se oponga…. Eh? ¿Dónde esta Gold? – Todos reaccionaron cuando Cristal se dio cuenta que el criador había desaparecido_

- _Definitivamente la casa de Red-sempai es mas grande de lo que pensaba… ¿uh?, ¿Qué pasa? –_

- _¿Te escabuiste en la casa de Red-Sempai?_

- _¡¿Qué yo que?!-Gold pensó que su comentario lo había pronunciado en voz baja; sin embargo, alcanzo a ser escuchado por todos - ¡Creen que seria capaz de hacer eso! –_

- _Pues … - La mayoría tenia en su rostro una expresión que decía: "Por supuesto que te creemos capaz, de eso y MAS". Gold inmediatamente noto la expresión burlona de sus amigos, lo cual lo "ofendió" más, pero solo soltó un puchero y se sentó donde había estado._

- _¿Entonces a donde fuiste? – pregunto curioso Emerald, que quizás sea una de los pocos que no noto la burla anterior._

- _Fui a buscar algo de comida a la casa de Red-sempai, y como no había nadie en su casa, subí a ver su cuarto –_

- _Entonces si te metiste sin permiso… - Gold alcanzo a oír lo que dijo Blue, pero decidió ignorarla y prestar mas atención a lo que traía en sus manos – No sabia que a Red-sempai le gustaba leer manga…- Miraba rápidamente cada pagina del dichoso libro, hasta que se detuvo en uno que le llamo la atención._

_En ese momento se acercaron Red y Sapphire, al parecer ya habían terminado de entrenar._

- _Cada vez que te vuelves una entrenadora más fuerte, eres una rival difícil de vencer Sapphire._

- _¡Gracias, sempai! - El ser halagada por su manera de luchar era algo que la alegraba, sobretodo si la persona que lo decía era nada mas que el campeón mas joven de toda la liga pokemon._

- _SEMPAIIIIIIIIII…._

- _… - Ambos holders se sorprendieron al ver a su amigo de ojos dorados acercarse de una manera veloz - ¿G-gold, que pasa?_

- _Sempai, Sempai, ¡SEMPAI! ¿Participara en este concurso? – Justo en el momento en que Red iba a preguntarle de que diablos estaba hablando, le chico le mostro el motivo de su pregunta._

- _Oh, te refieres a eso- Gold asintió – Pues, no me interesa en lo absoluto, ¿Lo quieres, no? – el criador asintió mas rápidamente – jeje Entonces tómalo, igual ya lo le…- no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Gold al apenas escuchar que se lo regalaba se puso a saltar de un lado al otro de felicidad_

_Se divertía al ver de la graciosa actitud de su amigo, cuando se acordó de algo importante – Espera – Esa sola palabra hizo que Gold se detuviera a escucharlo – creo que no podre regalártelo ….. aun._

_Gold al oír lo ultimo tuvo un rápido cambio de expresión: paso de alegría a una mezcla de tristeza y desesperación. En cuestión de segundos Red estaba lidiando con un Gold completamente fuera de si, que solo le pedía una explicación – Le prometí a Blue prestárselo hoy día para que lo leyera._

_Gold decidió conversar con Blue para ver si podía convencerla de darle el manga de Red; Sin embargo…_

- _Por favor Blue sempai…_

- _Ya te dije que no Gold. Red ya me lo había prometido. Te lo daré cuando lo termine de leer._

- _¿Y cuando será eso? – Esperar mucho tiempo le desesperaba. Nunca había sido una persona paciente que digamos…_

- _Mmm…- se puso un rato a pensar en el tiempo que demoraría - …dentro de 3 dias_

- _¡¿TRES DIAS?! ¡Es demasiado tiempo! – exclamo alterado_

- _No seas exagerado. El dichoso concurso es dentro de 2 semanas, así que se paciente – concluyó ella, dándole fin a cualquier excusa que el daría._

- _Pero sempai… – Iba a seguir reclamando, pero se detuvo al ver que cierto pelirrojo lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, al seguir molestando a la castaña. Y como no quería empezar una pelea, que terminaría siendo un desastre, decidió sufrir mientras esperaba - …Esta bien, sempai._

_Luego las cosas continuaron "normalmente" en su pequeña reunión._

_Fin flashback_

- Es verdad…Me pregunto porque habré olvidado ese pequeño detalle – se preguntaba Gold mas para si mismo que para Red.

-Lo que me pregunto yo es porque tuviste que recordar todo eso solo para darte cuenta de tu error – era la duda de Red, pero fue ignorado completamente por Gold.

- Sera mejor que vaya a la casa de Blue-sempai para pedírselo – Red iba a sugerirle a Gold que la llamara antes a su pokegear, para saber si esta en su casa en ese momento. Sin embargo, el criador fue mucho mas rápido, y con la misma velocidad que vino (con la cual casi asesina a Red) también se fue, dejando al chico con las palabras en su boca

- … ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?

* * *

Gold corria a una velocidad que cualquier persona e incluso pokemon le envidiaría (?) Era increíble como un pequeño capricho lo hacia realizar cosas que normalmente no haría.

En cuestión de unos minutos llego a la casa de Blue, rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta y toco rápidamente. Al poco tiempo salió una señora, que vendría a ser la mama de Blue.

- Buenos días señora. ¿Esta Blue? – hablo rápidamente. Se notaba que estaba impaciente

- OAh, ¿eres unos de los amigos de mi hija? – Gold asintió feliz – Lo siento, ella salio hace un momento donde el Prof. Oak para ver un problema con su pokedex- Gold no lo podía creer. ¿Por que justo HOY tenia que malograrse su pokedex?¿Tanta mala suerte tenia? - ¿Quieres dejarle un recado?

- Eh, no. Hasta luego.- Y salio rápidamente hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak – Todo esto vale la pena, vale la pena, vale la pena…

* * *

- Hmph… - Estaba aburrida de esperar, miraba de vez en cuando los diversos aparatos que había en el lugar. Sin embargo, le había prometido a Bill que se quedaría hasta que él regresara.

Habia ido al laboratorio del prof. Oak para que revise su pokedex. Cuando llego encontró también a Bill, los dos estaban hablando sobre un nuevo aparato que presentarían en una futura convención, donde asisten todos los científicos pokemon de todas las regiones. En el momento que llego, los dos estaban a punto de salir a una reunión y Bill le pidió que vigilara personalmente el lugar, hasta el momento que él regresara y ella aceptó.

- Creo que no fue buena idea aceptar…. ¿Tu que crees wiggly?- Había sacado a su wigglytuff para que le hiciera compañía, quien respondió con su característico grito.

- ¡Blueeee-sempai! – Al instante reconoció esa molesta voz.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Gold? – expreso ligeramente molesta, no era precisamente la persona que desearía para que le hiciera compañía.

- ¡Sempai!, vamos rápido a su casa, para que me de al fin el manga…-

- ¿Aun sigues con eso? Acordamos mañana, además ahora no puedo, estoy ayudando a Bill.

- Pero el no esta aquí….- Gold miraba a todos lados verificando lo que pensaba – No es buena mintiendo sempai.

Blue miraba cada vez mas molesta al chico, no le faltaban ganas de mandarlo volar con alguno de sus pokemon, pero se abstuvo al recordar donde estaba.

- Por favoorrr… - Gold tomo el brazo de Blue y quiso dirigirla hacia la salida, pero ella se resistía.

- ¡Sueltame Gold!

- Pero si promete irnos a su casa ahora – suplicaba el pelinegro

- ¡Que NO!

Siguieron con su pelea infantil, hasta que Gold hizo un mal movimiento llegándose a tropezar; y como estaba prácticamente aferrado al brazo de Blue se cayo junto con ella, terminando los dos dentro de una de las maquinas del laboratorio.

- Pero que..- Al instante que cayeron los dos adentro del raro aparato, la puerta de este se cerro dejando a los holders completamente encerrados.

- ¡Mira lo que ocasionaste Gold! – le recrimino completamente molesta

- Eh, pues…. También es su culpa sempai – la cara de enojo de Blue iba en aumento, dándole a entender que no fue lo mas inteligente que dijo en ese momento – Al menos estoy encerrado con una chica muy linda y sexy...

Blue estaba dispuesta a matar a Gold después de oir lo ultimo que dijo, pero se detuvo al ver que su wigglytuff estaba buscando la manera de sacar a su dueña el encierro, por lo que comenzó a presionar todos lo botones que encontraba a su alncanze. Una idea no muy sensata considerando que uno de esos botones…. seria el de encendido de la maquina.

- … y necesitara el consuelo de alguien, entonces se dará cuenta que yo soy el único que puede hacerlo, pensara que soy el mejor y me elegirá a mi sobre todo los demás y ….-

- ….. - Había dejado de oír las estupideces que salían de la boca de Gold. Ahora en su mente solo pensaba en una cosa: que por nada del mundo wiggly no haya presionado el botón de encendido.

Para su mala suerte…. La maquina se encendio.

- Blue-sempai ¿estas escuchándome? – definitivamente se le hizo raro que la chica no le gritara durante los minutos que estuvo hablando sus fantasías, eso no era propio de ella

- Gold – dijo completamente sorprendida, pensando en lo que pasaría – la maquina esta prendida

- ¿Eh? – Gold aun parecía no creerlo

- ¡Que esta encendida, maldita sea! – grito completamente enojada

- AAAHH – Después de unos segundos , el chico recién comprendió lo que eso significaba – ¡NOO, NO QUIERO CONVERTIRME EN PARTE DE UNA COMPUTADORA! ¡AUXILIO SEMPAI!

- Ahh, Gold no me abraces tan fuert…- de pronto, el laboratorio de lleno de una luz cegadora que provenía del lugar donde ellos estaban encerrados. Aquella luz duro unos minutos, pero ese tiempo fue suficiente para que hubiera un apagón en toda la región de Kanto.

* * *

Apenas se entero del apagó en toda la reunión, decidió cancelar su reunión y dirigirse lo antes posible al laboratorio.

- Ojala Blue-san no haya tenido problemas – murmuraba mientras corría.

Cuando llego al lugar encontró un escenario que no se imagino. Blue esta inconsciente y cerca a ella su wigglytuff trataba de hacerla despertar. Mas atrás se encontraba Gold, en la misma condición (se preguntaba el hecho de que hacia el ahí, pero lo dejaría para después). Los reviso rápidamente pero no encontró nada malo en ninguno de los dos, solo estaban desmayados.

Viendo la hora y mas con el hecho que no había luz en toda la región, lo mejor seria llevarlo a cada uno a su respetiva casa para que descansaran, no si antes llamar a sus padres para que no se preocuparan. Así Bill llevo primero a Blue donde sus padres, quienes se preocuparon, pero el investigador pokemon les explico que por ahora la dejaran descansar. Después fue a Jhoto donde dejo a Gold en su casa, diciéndole a su madre lo mismo que a los padres de Blue.

Mientras regresaba a Kanto, Bill solo rogaba que el apagón en la región y el hecho de encontrarlos en ese estado a los holders no tuviera ninguna relación. Ademes que los dos no tuvieran ningún tipo de problema cuando se despierten.

Sin embargo, no sabía que ese solo era el inicio de los problemas.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Blue abrió pesadamente los ojos, lo ultimo que recordaba era que gracias a las estupideces de Gold, los dos habían sido encerrados en ese dichoso invento, ademas que su wigglytuff lo había encendido. Desde ese punto no recordaba absolutamente NADA y no sabia como rayos había logrado parar en su casa.

- Maldito Gold, me las pagar…- Cuando por fin abrió completamente los ojos, noto algo no estaba bien. No, algo es poco. Definitivamente NADA estaba bien….

Recorrio el cuarto con su mirada. No era el suyo, nisiquiera de ninguno de sus padres. En pocas palabras no estaba en su casa.

Se levanto y comenzó a recorrer el lugar. Definitivamente era la habitación de un chico. Uno muy desordenado. La pregunta que inundaba su cabeza era ¿Cómo carajos había terminado en ese lugar? Por mas que trataba de recordarlo no podía.

- Estúpida maquina, ojala que solo me haya borrado la memoria temporalm…- No pudo terminar lo que decía. Se había acercado a un espejo y se encontró con la gran sorpresa, de que el reflejo que se mostraba no era el suyo, sino el de su molesto amigo de ojos dorados.

- N-nno, es mentira. Es un sueño. Un JODIDO SUEÑO – simplemente no podía creerlo, pero cada vez que se tocaba el rostro, el cabello y la ropa se iba convenciendo de que no era un sueño, sino un pesadilla. Una de la que nunca podría despertar por que era completamente real

- Ese Gold, acaba de firmar su condena.. – sus pensamientos hacia su migo no eran nada amigables. Era prácticamente su culpa, en el que estuviera en esa situación – Todo por ese manga

Blue (o mas dicho Gold) no se demoro mucho en darse cuenta en la situación en la que estaba. Si ella esta en el cuerpo de Gold, eso solo significaba una cosa. Salió rápidamente de la casa corriendo en dirección a la suya, con solo un pensamiento en mente: llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa.

¿La razón?. Simplemente una. Su pobre cuerpo corría peligro.

Continuara...

* * *

**Holaaa, aqui les dejo mi primer fic que hago, estoy completamente emocionada *o* ya tenia la historia desde hace tiempo, pero nuna me habia animado a escribirla hasta que con la ayuda de mi nee-chan (le mando un saludo y un abrazo, aunque ella no tiene cuenta aqui xD)**

**¿Que tal la historia? me gustarian que me den sus opiniones son valiosas para mi *w* Tengan en cuenta que recien me inicio en esto, asi que no sean tan malos conmigo x.x  
Este capitulo ha sido como una introduccion a lo que se viene, porque mas adelante habra un caos total xDD incluso habra momentos que parecera que odio a algunos personajes... cofcofBluecofcof ...pero eso no es verdad, me encantan todos, pero es necesario para mi historia hacerlos sufrir muajajaja.**

**Si se preguntan que manga es, pues nunca pense en ninguno en especial XD, pero debe ser uno bueno para tanto a Red y Blue les interese. Y lo del concurso tampoco es importante asi que no pense en ninguno, pero debe ser algo que a Gold le encanta... aparte de las mujeres claro, lo dejo a su criterio.**

**Como un regalito (yeeeh navidadd xDDD) les dejo un avance:**

_- uff que bueno que no sospecharon nad- sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que su amigo estaba haciendo._

_-...-_

_- Gold - expreso aun mirandolo fijamente_

_- ¿si sempai? - respondio sin apartar su mirada de lo que estaba haciendo._

_- ¿que rayos crees que haces?_

_- ... solo compruebo que su cuerppo este bien, y SI que lo esta ejeje_

_- ¡DEJA DE TOCAR MI CUERPO DE ESA MANERA! -_

_- Por cierto, son muy blandi- No termino la frase porque una cachetada lo hizo callarse y caerse (de nuevo) al suelo. _

_- ... Voy a tener que acostubrame a esto - Dicho la chica mientras se veia a si misma en el suelo con un poco de sangre en su nariz y aun con sus manos en su delantera - ¿ Y ahora como regresamos a la normalidad?_

**umm, ¿Reviews? Como les dije antes, sus opiniones son valiosas.  
Nos vemos el proximo capitulo **


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Y ahora que?

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka y Yamamoto Satoshi ToT

**Personalidades entremezcladas**

Capitulo 2: ¿Y ahora que?

Corria lo mas que podía, para su buena suerte, había despertado con la ropa clásica de Gold y no con pijama, así que no desperdicio tiempo en cambiarse. Aun tenia en su cabeza el momento cuando vio el reflejo de su amigo en vez del suyo. Para su buena suerte no demoro mucho en llegar a su casa, se acerco a la puerta y cunado se disponía a tocar algo la detuvo.

Un momento – dijo para si misma – Dudo que mis padres que dejan subir a un completo desconocido al cuarto de su hija.

Era lógico, el solo hecho que apareciera alguien tan temprano, tratando desesperadamente de entrar a su casa con un estúpida excusa para verse, daba hasta un poco de miedo y no quería terminar en la policía acusado (¿o acusada?) de acoso.

Mientras se detenia en su intento de tocar, empezó a buscar una mejor manera de llegar a su propia habitación, solo rogaba el hecho que Gold siga ahí. Saco su pokegear y marco su numero, esperando que le contestara; sin embargo, por mas que sonaba, nadie respondia.

Cuanto sueño puede tener, incluso podrían romper la ventana y ….- Se quedo pensando en lo ultimo que dijo, y miro la ventana de su cuarto: si bien era cierto que se encontraba en el segundo piso, fácilmente podía llegar si escalaba un árbol - … supongo que no tengo opción, ya que blasty no esta conmigo.

* * *

Dormía tranquilamente, aunque le parecía raro que su mama viniera a despertarlo, ya que hasta los pokemon se despertaban antes que él. Era claro que no iba a desperdiciar ese momento, así que se acomodo mas en la cama y siguió descansando.

- Chicos, no hagan ruido, quiero seguir durmiendo – Dijo instintivamente al oír un sonido que provenía de la ventana, pero pensó que era uno de sus pokemon y siguió con lo suyo. Estaba tan somnoliento que ni siquiera noto que su voz era completamente diferente.

Blue logro finalmente entrar por la ventana, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible ya que, si antes daba miedo el solo hecho de querer entrar desesperadamente, el haber entrado por la ventana, era una invitación asegurada en la comisaria

En eso quedo mirando fijamente con una expresión nada agradable al "origen" de todos sus problemas. Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba Gold durmiendo y trato de despertarlo de una manera un poco silenciosa para no llamar la atención de sus padres.

- Gold despierta – lo movía para que el chico (o chica, es un poco confuso) despertara, pero no lograba conseguirlo, tenía el sueño muy pesado.

Ademas se encontraba muy a gusto en su sueño

*En el sueño de Gold*

El chico se encontraba sentado en una especie de trono mientras al frente de el se encontraba 2 de sus "sirvientes".

Una de ellas era Crystal, que estaba vestida como una gatita; se notaba que le incomodaba la ropa por su rostro sonrojado. Pero ese detalle, según Gold la hacia ver muy adorable.

La otra chica era su sempai Blue, también estaba vestida igual que Crystal, pero a diferencia de ella, se veía mucho mas atrevida y sensual. Gold al verla empezó a babear.

No sabia por cual decidirse, ambas chicas lo volvían loco. Se acercó a la Crystal-neko, quien al verlo cerca se sonrojo aun mas.

N-no se acerque mas Gold-sama...-

*Fuera del sueño*

- Jeje que linda te ves Cristal, aunque Blue-sempai tampoco se queda atrás – para Blue era un poco perturbador escucharse decir eso, sobre todo por la cara que tenía en ese momento (con baba incluida).

* Sueño de Gold*

Ahora Gold esta presenciando una pequeña pelea entre sus dos queridas gatitas, para decidir quien seria la primera en estar con el.

- Gold-sama me prefiere a mi, así que sera mejor que te vayas.

- Eso no es verdad, el me prefiere a mi -Dicho esto Blue corrio hacia donde estaba Gold, seguida de Crystal

- Amo usted me prefiere a mi, no? - Dijo Blue mientras le guiñaba el ojo atrevidamente.

- No, el me prefiere a mi, ¿Verdad Gold-sama?

Gold se sentiaa en el paraiso. Tenia a su querida Crys y a su sexy sempai practicamente a sus pies. Y no habia nadie que pudiera evitarlo

- No se preocupen chicas, hay suficiente Gold para las dos – Hablo en su clásico tono seductor para tranquilizarlas. Después de todo si no podía elegir a una, ¿Se podía quedar con las dos no?. Era su sueño al fin y al cabo.

Ambas chicas lo miraron sorprendidas, para luego alegrarse de la decision que el chico tomo.

En eso, Gold se aproximó más a ellas, dispuesto a abrazarlas

*otra vez fuera del sueño*

Blue ya se habia hartado de despertar al chico de una manera suave, asi que decidió utilizar métodos "más drásticos".

Sin embargo, Gold, al parecer aun en su fantasía, intentó abalanzarse encima, pero se termina cayendo en el trayecto – ¡Vengan con el gran Gold, mis queridas gatitaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

El golpe fue suficientemente fuerte para traer a la tierra al chico, y cuando éste abre completamente sus ojos, lo primero que se encontró es a si mismo que poseía una mirada de enojo.

- Al fin te despiertas. Todo esto es culpa tuya – expresó.

- No puede ser…. – estaba perplejo, pero no era por el mismo motivo que Blue.

¡Tengo un gemelo!

- ¿Eh? - Se cayó al estilo anime. Sinceramente eso era algo que no se lo esperaba. Sabía que Gold era lento a veces, pero a tal punto que no notara el cuerpo de chica y la voz femenina ya era demasiado – ¡que no!

-¡Esto es increíble! Podremos hacer muchas cosas juntos, inclusive buscar algunas chicas jeje…- Gold estaba ignorando olímpicamente a lo que decía su "gemelo" y ya estaba organizando sus dichosos planes, hasta que una cachetada lo hizo volver a la realidad – Ouch, ¡que rayos te pasa !

- Cállate y mira - le puso en frente un espejo para que de una vez por todas note la diferencia.

- ¿uh?, ¿esa no es Blue-sempai? – el criador tardo unos segundos para entenderlo y cuando se da cuenta de lo que pasaba, entra en shock - ¡QUE DEMONI-

- Guarda silencio, o llamaras la atención de mis padres – Decía la castaña mientras le tapaba la boca con su mano.

Para mala suerte de los dos, escucharon aproximarse pasos hacia donde estaban ellos. Ambos empezaron a mirarse, ella reprochándole el hecho de haber hecho ruido, y el aun tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba.

- Sera mejor que no levantes sospechas,….. y actúa como YO – Dicha esta última advertencia , abrió su armario y se metió dentro de él.

En el momento que se cerró el armario, se abrió la puerta de la habitación. Gold pudo distinguir a los padres de su sempai que probablemente se dirigieron hasta ahí al sentir que su hija había despertado.

- Blue hija, ¿Te encuentra bien?, pensamos que algo malo te había pasado cuando te trajeron inconsciente a la casa.

Gold no prestaba mucha atención a lo que la madre de Blue decía, porque solo esta concentrado en una cosa: tenia que actuar como Blue. Su cerebro recopilo rápidamente todo lo que sabia de su actitud y trato de imitarla en un pobre intento de parecerse a ella-

- JOJOJOJOJO no se preocupen, yo estoy perfectamente BIEN JJOJOJOJO –

- ¿Enserio estás bien?, suenas un poco diferente..-

- eh? - el escuchar que la madre de su sempai empezaba a dudar de su actitud hizo que Gold se desesperara un poco- E-enserio? hahahaha yo me siento como siempre, muy muy bien, no exagere señora, digo mama hahaha.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a su hija no muy convencidos con su respuesta, mientras que el armario Blue hacia todos sus esfuerzos para calmarse y evitar salir para golpear a Gold por dejarla en ridículo.

- sera mejor que descanses por el dia de hoy ...-

- ¿Que?, nooooo, si – en ese momento entendio todo: estaba dentro del cuerpo de su querida y sexy sempai

Eso significaba solo una cosa:

Tenia la oportunidad de cumplir todos sus fantasias, era una oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar por nada del mundo. Se olvido por completo el hecho que estuviera en frente de los padres de Blue y de que ella se encontraba escondida en el armario, para comenzar a fantansear con todo lo que haría.

Una traje de gatita, con un collar con un cascabel en su cuello (en su imaginacion blue decia : Nyann)

Un disfraz de maid para estar dispuesta a cumplir las ordenes de su amo.

Una vestimenta escolar muy corta y apretada que deja mucho a la imaginación.

Un bikini que formaba muy bien su cuerpo.

El solo pensar todos las vestimentas que haría que sus sempai usara (las cuales mayormente imaginaba en Crystal), hizo que en su rostro se formara una risa burlona y un poco pervertida, algo que sorprendió (y hasta asusto un poco) a "sus padres".

- No debo perder tiempo, cada segundo que pasa es valioso – hablo para si mismo, casi en un susurro

Al terminar de decir eso, se levanto rápidamente de la cama y empujo a los padre de Blue hacia la puerta.

- No se preocupen por mi estaré bien… -

- Oh… esta bien pareces mucho mejor – dijo su mama mientras veía a su hija apresurada - … pero que harás con..

- ¡ Déjamelo a mí! – No dejo que terminara lo que tenia que decir, para acercarlos las puerta y prácticamente botarlos de su habitación. Al cerrar la puerta, le puso el seguro "por si acaso"

- Genial, genial, genial, genial,….. pero ¿Qué hago primero? Mmmm…. AAAhhh- comenzó a desesperarse porque no podía decidirse en que hacer primero, después de todo, tenia tantas cosas en mente que no sabia por donde empezar.

- AAAAHH que hago primero, QUE HAGOOOOOO.. que…¿eh? – En su desesperación, se movió rápidamente hasta que se choco con un espejo.

Al ver sus reflejo (mejor dicho el de Blue), específicamente en su delantera al fin lo comprendió.

Haria lo que cualquier chico haría en su situación.

-….. -

Blue se quedo unos minutos en el armario, por si sus padres regresaran. Cuando se dio cuenta que ya no volverían en un rato decidió salir.

- uff que bueno que no sospecharon nad- sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que su amigo estaba haciendo.

-...-

- Gold - expreso aun mirandolo fijamente

- ¿si sempai? - respondio sin apartar su mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿que rayos crees que haces?

- ... solo compruebo que su cuerppo este bien, y SI que lo esta ejeje

- ¡DEJA DE TOCAR MI CUERPO DE ESA MANERA! -

- Por cierto, son muy blandi- No termino la frase porque una cachetada lo hizo callarse y caerse (de nuevo) al suelo.

- ... Voy a tener que acostubrame a esto - Dicho la chica mientras se veia a si misma en el suelo con un poco de sangre en su nariz y aun con sus manos en su delantera - ¿ Y ahora como regresamos a la normalidad?

- auch, eso dolio… pero podre morir en paz jeje –

Blue le dedico una mirada asesina por lo que dijo, a lo que el chico decidio callarse y no comentar nada del asunto.

- Sera mejor que vayamos a ver a Bill, él nos podrá ayudar con este problema –se dirigió a la ventana; que aun seguía abierta, para poder irse. No quería seguir mas tiempo ahí (lo cual era irónico porque era su casa).

-… -

Vamos Gold. Muevete! – Lo agarro del brazo porque por nada del mundo el se movia.

-…No - Respondio

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? – Lo miro confundida

- No iré a ningún lado, me quedare aquí – La respuesta desafiante de Gold dejo sin palabras a la chica, que lo miraba con enojo.

- ¿Cómo?.. déjate de tonterías y vamos – Lo comenzó a jalar del brazo con brusquedad; al estar en el cuerpo de un chico tenia una fuerza superior.

- Noo, ¡Déjame! – Gold al no querer ser privado de todas sus fantasías posibles, comenzó a resistirse.

Los dos iniciaron una pequeña e infantil pelea a punta de jalones. Gold se resistía con todas sus fuerzas posibles, pero como veía que era inútil, comenzó a tirarle lo que tenia a su disposición: muñecos, carteras, almohadas, maquillaje, todo lo que estaba cerca de el lo usaba como un arma.

- Ey.. E-esperaa! – Blue trataba de esquivar todo lo que le lanzaba, terminando por soltar su brazo.

En una de esas, una almohada le impacto en la cara, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera por la ventana.

- Aaaaahh ¡GOOOLD! – para buena suerte de ella, una de las ramas del árbol que hacia escalado antes, termino por amortiguar su caída.

- … ¿Se encuentra bien sempai? – Gold se asomó por la ventana para comprobar que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

-…Maldito Gold, eres un idiota… - Dijo medio adolorida ya que, si bien la rama la amortiguo, aun le termino doliendo. – ¡Ahora baja inmediatamente antes que vaya por ti de nuevo!

- …..-

Blue se termino de levantar completamente y miro hacia donde estaba Gold. Al parecer no iba a ser anda fácil convencerlo para salir a buscar ayuda, (Obviamente sabia el porque) pero no iba a rendirse facilmente

- Bueno al menos las cosas no se pueden poner peor – Dijo en un susurro

Pero lo que no sabia es que lo peor esta por comenzar

- Maldito... .!¿Qué hacías TU en el cuarto de Nee-san?¡ –

- ¿eh? – Estaba totalmente sorprendida y shockeada al lograr reconocer a quien pertenecía esa voz. Poco a poco volteo para encontrarse cara a cara con Silver que poseía una mirada asesina que nunca había visto en el.

Oh si, las cosas si se pueden poner peor ¡ y Mucho!

**Continuara**

* * *

**Siiiiiiiiiii lo logreee**

**Después de haber estado estancada en una parte ToT AL FIN PUDER TERMINARLOOO. Bueno la verdad tuve que recibir un poco de ayuda, y gracias a los pervers del chat pude terminarlo XDD**

**Este cap se lo dedico a muchas personas owo/ a mi nee-chan ( a la que jodo mucho XD) y los chicos del chat que administro, principalmente a Diamond, Porygon-z y Gold (Muchas gracias x tu ayuda w/)**

**¿Que opinan del capitulo? xD debo opinar que me gusto el final jajaja Pobre Blue, lo que le espera LOL. En el prox. cap apareceran mas holders, y definitivamente todo se volvera un caos LOL.**

**Y no se preocupen, no todo sera desgracia para Blue, Gold tambien sufriraa, pero eso sera despues.**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo! les prometo que mejorare mas para que la historia sea de su agrado.**

**Bueno sin decirles mas, los dejo (uuh, ¿Reviews? xD) diganme sus opiniones, las aprecio bastante.**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**


End file.
